When eyes are exposed to the elements, such as heat, cold or dry air, the moisture in the membranes of the eyes tends to evaporate, leaving the person with uncomfortably dry eyes. Retaining moisture is particularly difficult for the elderly and for persons with certain eye disorders. Additionally, it is often helpful to retain a high level of moisture in the membranes of the eyes following certain types of eye surgeries.
Eyes also are susceptible to dirt, bacteria, and other particles that become lodged therein. Dirt and bacteria are especially problematic following certain eye surgeries. They are also a problem in environments where the air is recirculated, as for example, in airplanes.
Standard goggles are currently used to protect the eyes. Goggles are secured over the eyes by a strap that wraps around the wearers head If the strap is too loose, the goggles will not stay in place. On the other hand, if the strap is tightly fastened, the user may complain that the goggles are uncomfortable. Another problem with goggles is their bulk which makes them conspicuous when worn. Because they take up more space, bulky goggles are also difficult to store in a purse or a pocket.
Another product sold to protect eyes, as well as to treat dry eyes, is the PRO-OPHTHA S.TM. adhesive eye dressing, product no. 95574 distributed by Visitec Company, located in Sarasota, Fla. This product has a clear, hard plastic center with a porous flap extending outwardly from the hard plastic center. The porous flap includes an adhesive applied to one surface to permit adherence of the flap to the face of a wearer surrounding one of the wearer's eyes. Due to the porous, vapor permeable nature of the flap, moisture, e.g., water vapor, can still escape from the region surrounding the wearer's eye, and bacteria has access to the eye. For serious dryness problems and for proper therapy following certain eye surgeries, the eye should be separated from the environment by a moisture barrier.
Another product that has been distributed by Solan Opthalmic Products of Jacksonville, Florida is the Guibor EXPO BANDAGE.RTM. Eye Bubble eye cover which includes a clear, stiff plastic bubble surrounded by a plastic flap. The flap includes adhesive applied to one surface to permit the product to be adhered over the wearer's eye. However, the bubble is inflexible and the flap is relatively narrow which can lead to gaps between the flap and the wearer's face, thereby providing a less secure moisture barrier.
Both of the above-described products work well for some procedures, but in many applications, it would be advantageous to create a more secure moisture barrier that could supplement the moisture in the eye or medicate the eye. In other situations, it would be advantageous to incorporate vision correction lenses into the eye shield.
The present invention addresses the drawbacks of existing eye protection devices.